


Exchange

by leli1013



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, Season/Series 06
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 08:47:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14891382
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leli1013/pseuds/leli1013
Summary: An exchange between Scully and Krycek. (Set somewhere in the middle of One Son.)





	Exchange

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I know Scully would never do this.

Krycek has already made himself very comfortable on Scully’s couch when she walks in. He was well beyond surprised when she contacted him earlier. Although, he was not at all surprised with what she was asking him for. He knows Fowley has been wanting to sink her teeth back into Mulder and, of course, _of course_ , Scully doesn’t like her, let alone trust her.

So, here he is, once again, in Scully’s apartment; this time with a three-page dossier on one Special Agent Diana Fowley.

Scully eyes him warily as she takes off her coat. “Why are you willing to help me?”

He shrugs. “Because it’s you. And because you’re not the only person who can’t stand that woman.”

He almost doesn’t catch the amused twitch of her mouth as she makes for the file beside him. He moves it to the side table.

“You know nothing in life is free, Scully.”

She rolls her eyes at him, but then she takes a deep breath and nods, just as he hoped she would.

They’ve done this before. It started years ago, when Mulder ditched her to chase alien phantoms in the arctic after some green-blooded copy of his sister fell into the river. Scully had tried to contact Mulder’s informant and got him instead. In the end, he had given her the coordinates she needed in exchange for a hand-job in Mulder’s dim apartment. The second time was this past November, when that Gibson Praise kid was found and then went missing again. Scully had sent out feelers for information and he, feeling sorry for the poor boy, decided to drop by her apartment in the early hours and give her some intel. She ended up drinking a glass of wine at 4:30 a.m. and letting him finger her while he came all over her hands.

He’s already becoming hard as she settles onto her knees in front of him and primly slips her hair behind her ears. She unbuttons his jeans, slips him out of his boxers, and strokes his cock a few times. Then his head almost explodes when she leans down and takes him into her mouth.

Krycek can’t believe what he’s seeing, let alone feeling -the sight of Dana Scully’s pretty red head bopping up and down his cock, the feel of her lips, her tongue – it’s all almost too much. She takes him in as deep as she can and strokes what she can’t. She moans around the head of his cock and it’s at that moment that he realizes that she’s been touching herself and it takes everything he has not to come right then and there.

He almost whimpers when she abruptly stands on her feet but he’s silenced further into shock when she shimmies out of her trousers and underwear and straddles his lap, letting out a low groan as she slowly sinks down onto him. After a long moment Scully begins to rock against him and he rocks his hips to meet her. Her rhythm is unsteady and a little clumsy, but it doesn’t matter. Scully is hot and wet and feels just so good around him.

Krycek knows why she’s doing this. He’s heard the rumors. A rift has cracked open between Mulder and Scully; Spooky has pushed her away and literally sleeping with the enemy is the best way she knows how to hurt him. Nevertheless, the fact that he’s somewhere Mulder has never been makes it even better and he wants to make it good for her, too.

He nips at her neck and she gasps into his ear. He does it again and he feels her cunt tighten around him. He wants more. He licks and suckles his way down to her chest, mouths at the v of her shirt that he can’t believe she’s still wearing. Even in her sex-haze Scully senses what he wants takes the garment off along with her bra, moaning as he immediately mouths her tits. He takes a rosy nipple in between his teeth and, with a faint cry, she begins to ride his harder, bracing herself against the back of the couch with one hand and rubbing her clit with the other.

He’s barely holding on and, by the breathy little moans Scully whispers against his temple, she is close too. These are the moments that make him miss his missing arm the most. All he wants to do is put his two hands on her hips and help her fuck him as hard as she clearly wants to. Instead, he takes his one hand and squeezes her ass while thrusting his hips up into her as hard as he can. Two, three thrusts are all it takes for her to flutter around him as she comes, shouting out a breathless “ _Fuck!_ ” He very quickly follows.

Scully says nothing as she climbs off his lap, doesn’t even look at him as she retrieves the dossier from the side table, but Krycek still takes delight in the sight of her walking away from him on shaky legs.


End file.
